Why Is Love So Confusing
by livy112
Summary: Avatar Livia has to save teh world while trying to deal with Zuko. - This is a series that will invlolve language, sexual contnet, etc...


**Avatar Livia**

Same characters – Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, etc…

But the avatar is a girl named Livia (Li-vy-uh)

**Love is so confusing**

**Ch. 1 – Why Must You Toy With My Emotions**

It was all a blur when I awoke, I had no idea where I was, or who had recovered me from my frozen prison of a hundred years. The first thing I notice was that I had ended up discovered by siblings of the water tribe, Katara and Sokka.

I hadn't stayed there long, but I did enjoy the time I spent with the two.

"How long, how long I have I been in the ice?" I said with desperation, "nearly a hundred years." Katara and Sokka said in unison. "How Long!" I just looked at them as if it was a joke. I couldn't understand. I didn't understand. It would be my entire fault, the war, I did this, and I was selfish I ran on the verge of a war I could've stopped. I ran to my tent, the tribe was so nice to offer, I began to sob.

Later, I had calmed down, and went to enjoy myself. Katara and I came across an old fire nation ship. I, with my wild curiosity and love for adventure went straight in, "Livia, I'm not sure this is a good idea." "Why not it's not like it's…." and of course I WAS booby trapped. Off the flare went and off we went back to the village.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Sokka was ballistic and wouldn't stop yelling, and as he went on the white flurries changed to coal black ashes that singed your skin at the touch. As I had been gone for a century, I had no clue what this meant. Sokka got even angrier and every one was freaking out.

"Where is she? Where is the avatar?" Everyone stared anywhere but at me. The prince of the fire nation became angrier. In frustration he fire bended towards a crowd of villagers who winced and screamed, "WHERE IS SHE!" before he could threaten once again, I stepped forward, and as I did my stomach began to turn as I looked at him, Zuko.

"I am the avatar." I said, the people of the water tribe gasped. I hadn't told them of the power I possessed. Zuko looked at me, and as he did he looked dumbfoundedly. I was confused as he just stood there for a few moments. He then stalked forward grabbed me by the arm and walked me into his ship. I looked at the two siblings and looked away in despair.

As Zuko and I walked, the guards began to disappear as we became deeper into the halls. I looked at the young prince, his scar was facing me as he looked down, and I watched him, trying to understand why he looked so confused. He looked up at me and we stopped. Still holding my arm, his grip tightens and I winced. He quickly untightened it and kept looking at me. Eye to eye, we looked at each other. I could see the emotion scrambling through those amber, golden eyes. I then took notice of the scar, the way it was darker right around his eye and how it became paler. He noticed I was looking at it, raised an arm and attempted to cover it as he turned and made us continue walking.

We reached the end of a hall, there lied a door, the prince opened it and we walked in the room. He then let go of my arm and locked the door. He took a seat and just continued to look down. Why was he sitting there when he knew I could easily kill him at any second? He looked up, obviously a little mad because I hadn't taken a seat. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "You know what I don't understand, the fact that you aren't tying me up to a pole or something or abusing me with fire to give me a scar just…like...you!" I regretted saying that the moment Zuko got up and grabbed my neck pinning me to the wall. "You know what I don't understand, why you can't think before you talk!" after Zuko said this he stopped and suddenly looked down and looked at the green eyes in front of him. Again he had that dumbfounded look, and again I was confused. As we looked at each other, Zuko a feet away from my face, he slowly leaned in, stopping two inches from my face, and that's when I saw it, the look in his eye. I understood now, I knew that you could only read his thoughts through those golden eyes, and what I read startled me. My stomach began to turn again, as I felt the hot breath on my face. Zuko still had me pinned to the wall, his strong hands on my shoulders.

It felt like forever, as we looked at each other. I began to lightly smile, but obviously Zuko noticed as I watched his eyes become worried. _ She knows, she knows, she can tell. What do I do? _Without thinking, Zuko leaned in as far as he could until their lips meant. It was amazing his lips did quiver at times, but I didn't really notice. They were soft and warm as our lips moved together rhythmically. He let go of my shoulders and put his arms around my back moving one slowly up my back into my dark red hair. As I could finally move my arms I put them around his back slowly moving one up to his scar. As I placed a hand on it, he immediately moved back staring at me. He looked furious as an arm slowly moved up mine and onto my hand. It was strong and clenched both hand into fists, tightly. He slowly untenced his hand and I opened our hands together. I slowly rubbed my thumb under his eye and he closed it and smiled lightly. He opened his eyes revealing the gold and put his hand back in my hair as we began to kiss. As we did it became more and more passionate. I was becoming over whelmed as he refused to remove his lips from mine. The only time he did stop was when he needed to gasp for air.

When finally the prince stopped, he looked at me with torn eyes; I knew that he can't be falling in love with me. He then let out a moan of desperation and plopped down on his back and the on floor. I looked at him and actually felt bad. I didn't know what to say or do, I was confused to. Without thinking I pounced on him pinning him and he began to yell, "Get off, get off. Ughh, get off me!" we stared to roll around on the floor fighting, finally I got the keys to the door and made a run for it. Zuko wasn't far behind me, "Get her, get the avatar, Hurry!" As I grabbed my staff and made a jump for it, a strong hand grasped my leg. I fell and roll onto my back. Zuko ran over to me and stood above me. I air bended and he toppled over and in a flash I was gone. The last thing I could hear was a roar of anger, it was Zuko.


End file.
